


Always by My Side (I Want You to Be)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: In delicate moments like those, when they are far apart but still closer than ever—reunited by feelings and the power of a love that knows no bound—, Jonghyun finds happiness and strength.





	Always by My Side (I Want You to Be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for day 4 of [twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek) and also, Jonghyun's POV from [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408933/chapters/36817092).
> 
> Title comes from Kim Sunggyu's "Don't Move".

Jonghyun wishes he could be surprised at the call he’s missed from Minhyun but it’s neither the first nor the last. They’re, if he has to be honest, the perfect reflection of their past year as a couple.

He got used to it over time, got used to being apart from his boyfriend but it doesn’t make things easier. Longing for the one you love to be by your side isn’t a feeling you completely get used to but that isn’t in Jonghyun’s plans, anyway.

There’s no reason to get used to it, because Minhyun will come back to him. 

Not anytime soon, and more often that not, months still feel like forever but it’s alright. Jonghyun is a patient man.

He doesn’t want to count the days till they reunite, refuses to reduce Wanna One to what is keeping them apart. He doesn’t think he can do that, not when it’s evident that Minhyun is happy with them and his current life.

Hwang Minhyun might be his boyfriend, but he’s also a talented artist whose talents should be shared with the whole world and Wanna One is exactly that in Jonghyun’s opinion—a wonderful opportunity that should be enjoyed for what it is.

That’s why he can’t find it in himself to be upset by a missed call. Not when Minhyun is out there doing what he loves the most, being successful and getting love, so much love for it. 

He has no right being greedy or selfish and keeping Minhyun to himself sounds wonderful but also terribly unlike him. Minhyun was born to be loved, and Jonghyun doesn’t mind sharing him with thousands and thousands of fans, doesn’t mind the bright smiles, looks and attention Minhyun gives them. He doesn’t mind, doesn’t have the single right to mind either way. 

He knows that a part of Minhyun’s heart is dedicated to the fans and he respects that, finds it beautiful even. Minhyun’s heart is beautiful in Jonghyun’s opinion, just like the rest of him and he’s grateful to be able to even hold a part of it. 

Indeed, he’s also aware of the biggest part of Minhyun’s heart, the one that seems to be reserved for him and him only. It’s impossible to deny or forget it when love is the only thing he sees when Minhyun looks at him, when love is what he hears in every word Minhyun directs to him, when love is all he feels when they’re able to meet and Minhyun latches onto him for hours on end.

Minhyun loves him, loves him to the moon and back and it’s fine because Jonghyun loves him just as much.

It’s been this way for years now, and distance is just another mere test they’re both set on passing. It isn’t the first nor the last but somehow, it has ended up being the most difficult so far. 

Jonghyun can’t say he hasn’t been scared but he hasn’t doubted, not about Minhyun or the feelings they share for each other, the feelings they have both tried to deny for so long but to no avail.

He has no reason to doubt when for all the nights he starts worrying about them or just misses Minhyun to the point of it physically hurting, he remembers the words his boyfriend whispered against his skin on their last night in the dorm, remembers the hands that trailed off his chest, and the mouth that followed, stopping over his heart. 

“I’m right here,” Minhyun had said then, pointing to Jonghyun’s heart. Jonghyun had found his choice slightly ironic, considering he would be leaving the night after but then again, he had just nodded along because it was still true. “Just like you are in my heart, Jju-yah. So, if we are missing each other, let’s just look for each other there.”

Any other day and Jonghyun would’ve had pushed him off and probably called him a cheesy fucker or something along those lines, but that night hadn’t been any other day. It had been their last in a year and a half, had marked the end of all they had ever known so far and as he had simply dragged Minhyun in for a kiss, clutching hard on his shoulders and closing his eyes. Another memory captured, stored deep into his brain.

It had been tough the first few months, Minhyun’s absence. His boyfriend now living halfway across Seoul or more exactly half across the world most of the time, had opened Jonghyun’s eyes, made him realize how much Minhyun was a part of his life and the extent of their bond.

The comforting touch of Minhyun’s stroking the small of his back before getting on stage, that heavy but comfortable weight on his shoulder whenever he plays games on his computer, Minhyun’s body pressed against him in his too small bed, every moment of his life had been focused around Minhyun.

Distance had forced him to adjust, and while Minhyun isn’t there with him, he’s still there—in Jonghyun’s thoughts, in his heart, in every missed call or text waiting to be read.

Even now, as Jonghyun finally presses play and listens to the message Minhyun left him on his voicemail, it feels like they’re together.

Minhyun might be in Melbourne, dozens of thousands kilometers away from Korea, but his love is in every word Jonghyun hears.

“I miss you, too,” he ends up whispering in the wind, and his eyes close when the first verse of their song comes up. 

Cheesy foreign songs about love mean nothing if you haven’t someone to dedicate them to you. As Jonghyun listens to Minhyun’s pouring his love into words they both begged Aron to translate for them, he smiles.

He doesn’t stop smiling, not even when both the song and the message end, not even when he opens his eyes and he knows his indulging time is going to have to end soon. 

The filming crew is waiting for him, after all, and as he gets up and takes in the view, he figures out how he’s going to reply to Minhyun.

Selcas aren’t his forte but it’s alright because Minhyun knows, and has stopped expecting decent angles at this point. The focus isn't on him, anyway, but on the beautiful sea behind him. It's no Australia, but Jeju-do is charming in its own way.

“I want to bathe with you in the sea,” he types out slowly after picking a picture to send. He mutters each word under his breath, eyebrows furrowed and tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration. English isn't his forte either but he's trying and he nods once he's read over it, satisfied and adding a heart and then another one just for good measure.

It’s a simple message, one that probably doesn’t seem like much to anyone but them and Jonghyun thinks that’s the best part as he presses “send” and waves back to Dongho, who is waiting for him a few meters away.

In delicate moments like those, when they are far apart but still closer than ever—reunited by feelings and the power of a love that knows no bound—, Jonghyun finds happiness and strength. 

Their love is still theirs and theirs only, and even the distance can’t do anything about that. Their love is limitless and as long as they will be able to stand under the same sky, Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun will be together. 

_“You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ 
> 
> You can come drop prompts on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or come say hi at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).


End file.
